Redemption
by The Silenced171
Summary: Yasuo has regained his honor, but Shen has lost his after the events of the Lunar Revel. Yasuo will need to team up with some new friends in order to hunt the last member of the Blood Moon Pack. Sequel to my last one, the Lunar Revel, which you should totally check out as well. (Yasuo x Ashe hype?)


After the events of the Lunar Revel a week ago, some portion of Yasuo's honor was restored to him. He had saved Ionia from the Blood Moon pack, who had tried to disrupt the peace and fun of the Lunar New Year. He was given a home in the city, and Katarina visited him several times. They had somewhat grown on each other.

However, as Yasuo's honor was restored, Shen's was taken. He was a part of the blood moon pack, and was not killed along with his fellow Blood Moon pack memebers. Now that the Blood Moon's influence was gone, he wasn't one of them anymore, but he had remembered the crimes he had committed. He had almost helped kill Yasuo, if Nidalee were not there to save them. He would have woken to see Ionia, his only home... gone.

We wandered the forests and beaches of Ionia, when no one was able to see him. Him and Yasuo switched positions in life. He was now the Unforgiven.

Yasuo sat in his new home on a chair. He wore his usual outfit now, a blue poncho with baggy blue slacks and sandals. His sword was cool to the touch. Yasuo could feel what he could only describe as a slight, cool spring breeze when he held it.

He didn't know how his honor had been restored so easily. He had only done more killing. Perhaps it had been the right people this time. There was one last person that needed to be brought to justice.

Shen.

The Eye of Twilight was part of the Blood Moon Pack. Shen had sliced Yasuo's leg to assist Kalista in killing him. But Nidalee was there, to save Yasuo by killing Kalista, but Shen himself was forgotten. No one knew where he fled to.

Yasuo had a feeling Shen was still in Ionia. Shen lived here, it was his only home. Yasuo felt the same way in a similar position. He was removed from his home, it took him awhile before he fled outside of the area, going to Bilgewater, then to the mainland, in search for Riven, the one who had killed his elder. That would be the day his honor was fully restored, the day Riven died by his hand. But Shen was his first target.

Katarina would still be in Ionia, so would Nidalee. He would find them, and they would hunt Shen together.

He stood and took one last swig from his flask and put it on his belt, or rope that passed for one.

He grabbed his sword, mounted it on the belt and left his house.

He wandered Ionia, searching for Katarina's house. It occurred to him that she was a Noxian, and probably didn't have a house to live in on the island. Maybe the docks.

He stepped on the white shores of Ionia. The sand was soft and cool. The waters peacefully broke on the land. Katarina was indeed sitting at the end of the docks, with her legs dangling off the side.

Yasuo approached her.

"Homesick?" He asked. Katarina jumped, but nodded.

"I will eventually be required to return to Noxus, and continue the fight against Demacia."

"You still want the war?"

"I hate to admit it," she sighed. "But someone needs to be the victor, and I think it best that it is Noxus."

"Why?"

"I am not here to explain my reasoning on wars outside of its boundaries. Why are you here?"

"I ask if you would accompany me to hunt down Shen, the Eye of Twilight."

"He was part of the Blood Moon Pack, was he not?"

"He was. That is why I need to finish him."

She hesitated.

"Very well, I suppose the boat to Noxus can wait a little while longer. Is it just you and me?"

He sensed a weird tone in her voice, like she wanted that, but Yasuo wasn't ready for love. Not while Riven was alive. He wouldn't let her bring his emotions down anymore than they already were.

"No, I am also going to bring Nidalee, and maybe others, if they are willing."

"Oh," she said quietly. "I see."

Yasuo started walking away, and Katarina followed.

"Do you have any ideas on who else?" Katarina asked.

"I have… one person in mind. But we must find Nidalee first."

They found her lurking around on the rooftops, spying on the townsfolk.

"Nidalee!" Yasuo cried. "Come down from there! We need your help again. Our job is not finished."

A cougar jumped down from the roof, and turned into a human.

"What do you mean?"

"Shen, the Eye of Twilight still lives. He must be brought to justice for what he has done on the night of the Blood Moon."

"Very well. I have desire to leave this city, anyway."

The three of them stood in Yasuo's living space.

"So, what is the plan?" Katarina asked.

"I have lived in Shen's state of being. I spent the first few months in Ionia, keeping out of site as I wandered Ionia alone, searching for clues of the killer. However, Shen knows he is the one, but I still have a feeling he remains on the island."

"Why?"

"I don't really have an explanation," Yasuo said. "Like I said, I lived with the feeling of guilt myself, and I just have a feeling, from experience."

"If you say so," Katarina said. "Where should we start looking?"

"You guys should look through the woods."

"What about you?"

"I am going to try and find our next helper."

"Who?"

"Shen's greatest enemy."

Yasuo wandered alone at night, through the ruins of the old home of the ninja order. It seemed abandoned, but there were shadows creeping all around him. They began to surround him. Closer, and closer.

Yasuo closed his eyes and pulled out his blade. He swung it around, whispering chants of the wind technique. A flurry swirled around him, keeping the shadows at bay. But one shadow entered Yasuo's arena. Then another, then another. Zed.

The three of them attacked, but Yasuo was too quick. He dodged the three of them and swung his blade around, performing the Steel Tempest. The three of them solidified and became one red ninja. Yasuo became the wind and dashed through him quickly, striking him to the ground.

"Zed," he said.

"Yasuo… the Unforgiven."

"I ask a favor."

"Why?"

"I have the ability to strike you down where you stand. I suggest you just hear me out."

His shadows died out, but after a few seconds. He sheathed his blades.

"I hunt your enemy. Shen, the Eye of Twilight. He has committed crimes against your people. My people. Our people."

"What has he done?"

"He was part of the Blood Moon."

"I see. And you want me to help find him?"

"Exactly."

"I understand. But I ask you one thing in return."

"What?"

"You let me kill him when we confront him."

"Deal."

"Then I will follow you in the shadows."

Yasuo took a breath. That went better than he had expected it would. He supposed he should go back to the shores where he would meet his friends. If he could call them friends. He didn't think it would be easy to return to a life of citizenship very easily, since he had been an exile for many, many years.

As he arrived, he noticed the sun going down. It touched the horizon with such delicacy, turning the waters bright orange.

"Romantic, isn't it?" Katarina asked.

"I suppose it is. For others."

"But not you?"

"No. I see the sun as a symbol of life, as it warms us and gives us light. It may look beautiful, but it brings us life."

"Will you bring me to the point of saying it?"

"Saying what?"

"Ah, you men are so thick-headed."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't." She took a deep breath. "Yasuo, I think I have fallen in love with you."

The words ran over him like heavy winds. A storm around him.

"Oh, Katarina," he said. "I am sorry, but I cannot return to a life of love. At least, not yet. I was only just made a citizen of Ionia. I still live a life of danger. I cannot risk the life of you, or any other woman until justice has been served to my elder's killer, the Exile."

Katarina's heart seemed to drop. But she nodded and turned away.

"I see," she whispered. "Then I won't be going with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't look at you without my heart skipping a beat. If I go with you, I cannot promise my best performance. I'm sorry, Yasuo. It is for the best."

"Katarina…" but she ran. Yasuo didn't choose to follow. He simply turned toward the sun and sighed.

"I didn't trust her anyway." A voice said. Zed appeared out of the shadows behind him."

"You heard the entire thing?"

"Of course I did. I was in the shadows, as I said. I _am _the shadows. Your other friend, Nidalee is near. She will arrive soon."

A few minutes later, Nidalee was there.

"Where is Katarina? We need her so we can depart."

"She has left." Yasuo said.

"What? Why?"

"She had strong feelings for me. I couldn't return them, so she left."

"I see," she said under her breath. "We may need someone to replace her, but who?"

"We need someone who is able to deal damage from a long range." Zed said. "I hate to admit it, but we may need some backup. Shen killed many of my followers at the battle of the temple."

"I think I may know a person." Nidalee said. "I hope you have your winter gear ready."

They traveled to Freljord. Yasuo didn't have much warm clothing, but he could lessen the winds so that they didn't sting his skin as they blew. He still shivered as he walked, taking drinks of his alcohol to keep somewhat warm.

"How much longer?" Yasuo asked.

"Not long," Nidalee said. "The queen's castle is near."

Zed followed in the darkness.

As Nidalee said, they approached the queen's castle. The large, ice gates stood before them, with two guards above them.

"Who goes there?" A man asked.

"I am Nidalee. I bring with me Yasuo the Unforgiven and Zed, the Master of Shadows."

Right on cue, Zed solidified next to them and revealed himself.

"You may enter, however, I ask that you leave your weapons behind when I open the gates. We are not at a time of rest, and everyone is paranoid. If you are carrying weapons, it will just make matters worse."

As he opened the gate, Yasuo left his sword behind, and Nidalee her spear.

"I am afraid I cannot do this," Zed explained. "I apologize, but the best I can do is retract them."

"Fine," the man said. "All I ask is that you do not use them or reveal them in front of people. As I said before. many here are paranoid."

"I give you my word, as long as me or the queen is not at risk."

The guard stepped aside and let the three enter. He shut the gates behind him and nodded after the three.

"Zed," Nidalee said. "I ask that you do not enter the shadows right now, as we need to look professional, and not threatening. I am sure the people here will take any shadow travel just as badly as they would your blades."

"I will not, for now."

"Do you have suspicions, Zed?" Yasuo asked.

"The air doesn't seem right," he answered simply.

"I don't feel it." Yasuo said.

"Maybe it's something about the shadows, then."

They continued on until they reached the doors of the throne room. They stopped and Nidalee approached the guard at the door.

"We are here to seek council with the queen, if we may enter."

"You may. But she is stressed right now, with matters of the war going on in Freljord. I only ask that you be… civil with her."

"I give you my word."

"Then enter."

The doors opened. The three of them walked in and bowed before the king and queen.

"You may stand," Ashe said. She had on a beautiful blue and white dress that reached the floor. Her gold necklaces and her crown defined her beauty and her status well.

"Queen Ashe, your majesty," Nidalee said. "We ask for your aid."

"What aid?"

"We know that Freljord and Ionia haven't had any conflict or alliance in the past, but we do know that you have ill will towards Noxus, and Noxus has very ill will towards Ionia. My point is, we ask if you may help us with the last remaining member of the blood moon. Shen, the Eye of Twilight."

"And why should I accept this offer?"

"Because you were present at the events of the Lunar Revel, and you saw the way the Blood Moon's thralls terrorized Ionia. We ask that you travel with us, along with any allies you may want to bring."

"Where will I meet you if I accept?"

"The shores of Noxus, on the break of dawn."

" I will think on it. In the meantime, I ask that you leave."

"As you wish, my queen."

The three of them left the throne room and the guard began to shut the door behind them.

There was a shout behind them.

"Ashe is in danger!" Nidalee shouted.

Zed quickly turned and threw his shadow through the opening of the door just before it shut. The guards were inside, and the doors could only be opened through from the inside.

Where Zed once stood lied a shadow of himself. Yasuo and Nidalee couldn't do anything.

"I don't have my blade," Yasuo said.

"Or me my spear."

"At least you can turn into a cougar," Yasuo said.

"And that makes you useless."

"Great."

On the other side of the doors, Zed drew his blades and ran towards Ashe. He stood in front of her and faced the enemy. It was a squadron of Iceborn, sent by Lissandra. On the other side of the room, Sejuani's barbarians entered.

"How did they get in?" Ashe asked.

"Doesn't matter!" Tryndamere said, shoving Zed to the ground, taking his place in front of Ashe.

Zed groaned as he fell, but got up quickly to counter attack an Iceborn. He transferred his body back to the shadow on the other side of the door.

"What is happening?" Nidalee asked.

"Iceborn and Barbarians have breached the throne room."

"Is the queen okay?" Yasuo asked.

"Tryndamere protects her."

"Good," Nidalee said. "Now you need to try and open the door for us, so we can get inside and help. Or at least, so I can."

"Hey!"

Zed went back into the throne room and quickly dodged an attack, stabbing the offender in the side. He ran to the doors and pulled on them as hard as he could. The doors were hardly budging. Zed had to defend himself as he pulled, and often was nearly hit. The door was open enough for Zed's shadow to flow back into him.

"Keep going!" Nidalee said.

"It would help if you pushed or something!" Zed said.

Yasuo and Nidalee both pushed the door, and the door was sliding open much quicker than before. Finally it was open enough for Yasuo and Nidalee to enter, and they did. Nidalee went into cougar form, jumping into the fray immediately.

Yasuo stood by and closed his eyes, gathering the wind around him. Zed could tell that without his sword, Yasuo would take much longer to harness the winds.

A loud bang filled the room as Sejuani and her boar broke through the walls.

"Come on!" She cried. She threw an ice bola and it froze most in the room. Even Ashe, Tryndamere and Nidalee. Sejuani's boar trampled them, shattering the bodies. She was heading towards Ashe.

Zed ran, but slipped often, making it hard to progress. He knew Ashe wasn't going to make it. Sejuani jumped towards Ashe, and Zed knew that she would die here. But suddenly, she was blown away, knocked in Zed's direction. She and her boar slid, shattering frozen Iceborn. They ran into Zed, knocking him over and hitting the wall. He heard a horrible crunch from Sejuani.

Ashe thawed. But a claw came into the room. Lissandra appeared. Yasuo looked weary, and was incapable of doing anything. Zed was stuck under the boar. His energy was too low to use a shadow. Lissandra put an iceberg around Ashe, keeping her still.

"Ah," Lissandra said with a wicked smile. "Your allies are unable to help you, and you are frozen. I will enjoy killing you slowly."

Zed heard Ashe gasp in pain, slowly rising in intensity, until Ashe was screaming. Zed shouted and marked Lissandra for death. He disappeared into the shadows and three copies of himself all slashed at Lissandra, until he eventually stabbed her right through the stomach.

"Impossible…" she groaned. She crumbled into the ground. Ashe's iceberg melted. Zed turned around and Yasuo was limping towards them wearily. Zed turned back and saw Ashe on her knees, her bare back facing them. She was crying.

"All this death…" she said.

"I am sorry, your majesty."

"Go."

"Are you sure? We can wait for you outside if-"

"_GO!_" She said.

"As you wish, your majesty"

They broke Nidalee out of the ice and cautiously left the throne room quietly. They left the castle. Yasuo picked up his sword.

"It seems we should probably head back towards Ionia," Yasuo said. "I doubt the chances of us getting Ashe are gone, after that mess. It was unfortunate that had to happen that way."

"It was indeed." Zed said.

The three of them turned away from the castle and began to walk away.

"Wait!"

The three of them turned to see Ashe running towards them in her usual outfit, a sleeveless top with a skirt and black boots with thigh high leggings.

"You decide to come with us?" Nidalee asked. "Why?"

"There is no issue, anymore. Tryndamere is no longer frozen, and will take control and rebuild. In the meantime, I mean to go with you to Ionia and solve what has troubled you, in return for saving me. Thank you, Zed, by the way."

"It was my… pleasure, your majesty."

"If that is the word for it," Ashe said.

The four of them got on a ship towards Ionia. The waters were rough. Ashe remained above decks, even in the storm. No one knew how, but she did.

Zed stood and went up to her. She was obviously wet from the rain, as her hair was messy and clinging to her body. She jumped when she realized Zed was behind her.

"I am sorry Zed," she said. "You startled me."

"It is ok. I should be the one apologizing. I came to ask how you stay in this cold weather so easily. I can stay in the shadows to resist the temperatures, but even then it gets too cold often."

"It is the same reason I have snowy white hair."

"I don't know why that is, either."

"Would you like to hear my story?"

"I would like you to come below decks if you are to tell it. I worry for you, out here."

"You mustn't. There is a reason I haven't had to come down there."

"Well then I won't be able to stand it out here."

She sighed and finally agreed to come below decks.

Ashe sat down at a table along with Zed. Yasuo joined them, having nothing better to do, and not wanting to get drunk at the time.

"I always marveled at the old works of the Freljord. The people before our time. They made things much better and much more magnificent than we can ever imagine. But when I was fifteen, my mother, leader of the tribe died and I was forced into her position. I had peaceful methods, and many people of my tribe disagreed. They rose up and tried to kill me. I had to run. I was saved by a hawk that had cried out. I chose to follow it, which led me to an ancient Freljordian cairn. I approached it, and felt my body chill, dropping to dangerous levels. But I was still fine. There was a stone at the top of the cairn, the rune of Avarosa, the ancient queen of the Freljord. However, my attackers had revealed themselves again, so I lifted the stone, revealing this bow, made of pure ice. I took it. It burned my fingers as frost formed on my hands. I turned and shot the attackers with a single volley. They were dead. I thanked Avarosa for the help and returned home. My people recognized the weapon in my hands, and soon grew to how they are today. We are known as the Avarosan, and we are the largest faction in the Freljord."

Zed and Yasuo nodded thoughtfully.

"Your story is an interesting one," Zed said finally.

"It is," Yasuo said. "But I had best get to bed. We will be in Ionia in the morning, and I hope to hunt Shen as soon as we arrive."

"I will do the same," Ashe said. She stood and walked into a bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"I will be here," Zed said. He sat down cross legged and rested bent arms beside him, his head down.

The next morning, Yasuo awoke to the Ionian sunlight. He saw the shores not far from the ship.

He stood and opened a chest. He laid out a fresh change of clothes, similar to the outfit he wore on the Lunar Revel. He kept the same poncho from that night. He took his most elegant blade, the one with the dragon on the scabbard.

After he was dressed, he exited his room and saw only Ashe in the corridor. She was wearing a red suit under ebony armor. There was fur around her neck and a red cape flowed behind her. Her snowy white hair flowed over her shoulders.

"Hello, Yasuo."

"Hello, Ashe. Expecting a fight?"

"I am. Else I wouldn't have put on all this armor."

"I guess that makes sense. We are docking in Ionia now, you ready to leave?"

Ashe nodded.

"Let us depart."

The two of them went upstairs above decks. Nidalee and Zed were both standing by the railing, staring forward at the shores. Zed turned around and faced Yasuo.

"Remember. You are letting _me _kill him, if you value your health. If you don't let me kill him, one of us will die."

Yasuo nodded and Zed turned away. His shadow traveled to the shore, and he appeared there, waiting.

As the rest of them arrived, they stood still on the sands.

"We still need to find him." Yasuo said.

"There is only one place that he may be."

Zed turned and ran. Yasuo followed him, and then the rest as well. They ran through the forests for miles until Zed stopped. Ashe was the only one struggling for breath. The armor probably didn't help with this particular thing.

"Why did we stop?" Nidalee said.

"I can feel his presence. My people are being attacked."

He ran off in the shadows, so the others couldn't find where he went. Yasuo groaned and ran towards the main temple. The rest followed him. He drew his blade and rested it on his shoulder as he ran. The wind gave him a burst of speed, but he still couldn't outrun Nidalee the cougar. Ashe was the farthest behind, which was good, since she would be the most vulnerable in a close range engagement.

The three of them stopped before the temple doors. They wouldn't budge. Yasuo pounded on them.

"Zed!" He cried. "Let us help you!"

Zed heard Yasuo's voice, but was completely concentrated on Shen.

"Zed." Shen said. "You have come to kill me for what I have done? I admire your courage, but this is not your battle."

"They have asked me for help, and I will give it to them, and all of Ionia, by unbalancing the scales."

"Have you forgotten what you have done? You betrayed the grand master! You deliberately disobeyed his orders!"

"Those secrets kept our weapons wasted."

"They are not meant to be used! We use them to bring balance to Ionia, and Valoran, and Runeterra! You are the piece that imbalances the scales. You must be brought to justice. I must cleanse you."

"What I have done… cannot be undone."

"Then you must die."

Shen lunged, striking at Zed. He hit only a shadow as Zed slashed his arm. Zed defended himself this way for a long time, tiring Shen. Weakening him.

"What have you done Zed? This was not meant to be! You shouldn't have this power."

"Then why was it in the grand master's possession?'

"Because he knew how to control it. You do not. You have succumbed to it. Surrendered to it."

Zed laughed.

"I have done the opposite of surrender, Shen. I can control the shadows. I can become the shadows. I have not surrendered."

"It has made you evil."

Zed laughed again and marked Shen for death, fading into the shadows. Three shadows of himself slashed at Shen from all angles and came together to solidify into Zed. Shen kneeled and Zed raised his blade. The temple door burst open, and a large arrow flew toward him. As it made contact with Zed, it froze him solid.

Yasuo's tornado shattered the ice and blew Zed away, the sudden chill having knocked him unconscious. Yasuo dashed towards Shen, but didn't strike him down. Not yet.

"Shen, do you know what you have done to harm Ionia and its people?" Yasuo asked.

"I do. I deserve death. But I ask you one thing. If you kill me, you must end the life of the shadows as well. Zed must die if I am to. The scales must be brought to balance."

Shen looked Yasuo directly in the eyes.

"Please."

Yasuo closed his eyes as he struck Shen down. Zed woke up right after.

"You fool. Do you know what you have just caused yourself?"

He faded into the shadows, but didn't attack Yasuo. Ashe groaned as Zed lifted her up by her neck. She struggled, but Zed's arm was the only thing actually physically there. Ashe couldn't fight back. She began to fade, and eventually did so. Zed dropped her and she collapsed to the ground.

Zed faded into the shadows. His laugh echoed throughout the room, and Nidalee was knocked unconscious.

"Shen was right," Yasuo said. "You abuse this power, use it for evil!"

"You won't affect me with your words, Unforgiven. After all, they will be worthless after this fight. You won't be alive."

Yasuo closed his eyes and used the wind to sense Zed. He quickly spun around and met Zed's blades.

"Ah, impressive. This will be harder than I thought. Or not."

Yasuo knew he was marked for death. He gathered the wind and unleashed it, knocking all three shadows to the ground. They solidified into one and Zed appeared. Yasuo struck, but Zed turned into a shadow. Yasuo kicked behind him, hitting Zed. She swung backwards, slicing Zed all the way from his waist to his collarbone.

Zed tried to throw his shurikens.

"Choryon!" Yasuo cried, and a wall of wind appeared, knocking them both away from Yasuo.

Yasuo felt a storm gather in his blade. His clothes were being blown, as was his hair. He waited for Zed to attack. He unleashed the storm. Wind knocked Zed up in the air.

Time seemed to slow down. Yasuo didn't make a sound as he jumped up, his blade drawn. He moved with his sword as if they were one, and performed Last Breath, slicing Zed three times in the chest, the last one using all the wind energy stored around him to make it extremely powerful.

As Zed flew into the ground, the wooden floor splintered and Zed fell even further until he formed a crater in the floor. He didn't move. Zed had been slain.

Nidalee began to wake, but Ashe didn't.

Yasuo ran over to her. He moved her arms and legs until they were flat and blew air into her mouth. He pounded on her chest and continued to blow air into her stomach.

Nidalee shook her head sadly and left the room. Yasuo bared his teeth and slammed his fist down on her chest. He broke down and rested his head on her chest, nearly bursting into tears. But then he heard something. It was really faint, but it was there. A heartbeat.

Yasuo, with a second wind continued to blow air into her mouth and pumped her chest.

Ashe coughed as she woke up, grabbing her neck.

Yasuo grabbed her head and hugged her. Ashe took awhile, but eventually hugged him back.

"Hi, Yasuo." She said with a happy tone.

"I actually brought you back. I can't believe I actually brought you back."

"Thanks. Can I get up now?"

Yasuo awkwardly stood, helping Ashe up. She started to walk, but crumpled after one step.

"What's wrong?" Yasuo said.

"My ankle. I must have sprained my ankle as uh… Zed released me. Would you mind helping me walk?"

She put his arm around him and used him as support. They walked out of the temple together. Nidalee sat at the bottom of the step, with her head low.

"Nidalee, would you mind helping us?"

She turned around and ran to Ashe's side taking her second arm.

"You live!" Nidalee said.

"I do, thanks to Yasuo here. I mean, did you have to punch me so hard?"

"Well nothing else was working."

The three of them laughed.

"Come on," Yasuo said. "Let's get this leg fixed up, shall we?"

"Let's do that."


End file.
